Trick or Treat
by FlubFlub
Summary: Bella and Alice throw a party in their Apartment... Nurse costumes, Doctor Edward and too much candy! My oneshot for Halloween.


**Hey guys! I couldn't help myself, so here's my Halloween oneshot :) Please Review on your way out!**

**Stephanie Meyer is the mastermind behind Twilight… I just humiliate her characters for my own amusement.**

"Bella! Put it on, now!" Alice screeches at me through the bathroom door. She jiggles the locked handle and bangs on the wood. "You can't lock yourself in there all night!"

"Oh yeah?" I shout back from my perch on the sink. "Watch me bitch!" I unwrap another Snickers bar and shove it in my mouth. Don't judge, I eat when I'm nervous.

"Bella, please?" she pleads. I can only imagine the pout she's putting on and I already feel guilty. "Please?"

I sigh and hop off the counter, unlocking the door. I open it a few inches and poke my head out. My best friend is hunched over in her Tinkerbell costume with her infamous pout in place. I swear that shit can make you do anything. "Alice," I whine and throw the door open all the way. "Don't make me wear it!" I beg and glance over at the sexy nurse costume hanging up on the back of my bedroom door. I shudder and avert my gaze back to Alice.

"Bella, stop being a baby. It's one night, just suck it up!" Alice stomps her stiletto clad foot and crosses her arms. _Oh, and I'm the baby?_

"Jesus Alice, how can that even be considered acceptable to a party!" I point angrily to the outfit. "There's nothing to it!"

"Relax Bella, you'll look amazing!" she gushes. "And just imagine what Edward'll think." She smirks and raises her eyebrows. _Damn, she got me._

Edward is Alice's brother who is also my secret on-again off-again fuck buddy. My huge crush is obvious to everyone except him, apparently. Alice has been trying to set us up since high school. Little does she know, we're already quite well-acquainted. _In bed, at least._

"Alright," I huff angrily and grab the offending piece of cloth. _If you could even call it that_. I'd say it's more in the tissue category, maybe smaller. I rip it off the hanger and storm back into the bathroom. "You owe me for this," I hiss at her and slam the door.

_I'ma need a lot of candy for this._ I think as I grab another Snickers bar. I take a bite and chew slowly as I take in my reflection. I'm fairly pretty I guess. I have long curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. My boobs are a nice size for my frame, and I'm not lacking in the curve department. I'm not as tall as Rosalie, but I am taller than Alice. _Then again, everyone's taller than Alice_.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts and slip out of my robe. I close my eyes and reach blindly for the scrubs, pulling them quickly up my body. I take a deep, calming breath and open my eyes. _Shit, I put it on backwards._ I roll my eyes at my stupidness and spin it around. I button as many buttons as I can and smooth it out. _Fuck, I look like a hooker._

The whole top of my boobs are revealed as well as everything from mid thigh down. I turn around and practice bending over. _Oh, hello undies._ I guess I won't be picking anything up this evening.

"I hate you Alice." I grumble through the door.

"Come out, let me see!" she sings and thumps on the door. I grab my Snickers off the counter and shove it in, careful not to get any chocolate on the white dress. _Here goes nothing._ I open the door and step out uncomfortably, keeping my eyes closed. I hear Alice take a sharp intake of breath and let it out slowly.

I crack one eye open and find her standing about a foot away with her mouth hanging open. "Alice?" I ask timidly and pull down the dress. "That bad?"

"Bad?" she stutters, "Honey, you look… amazing!" she whistles lowly and smiles. Don't tell Jasper, but you're making me horny." She whispers and slaps my ass. She giggles and skips over to my closet, pulling out a pink box. "So… I got you these." She smiles sweetly and holds out the box. I take it cautiously and pop open the lid.

"Absolutely not, Alice." I tell her and throw the blood-red thigh high boots on the bed. "I already look like a hooker."

"A high-class hooker." She argues and gently places the boots back in the box. "Fine, but I'm not letting you wear those god-awful Doc Martens!" I smile and my eyes involuntarily go to the door where my beat up boots are. _Damn I love those things._

"Come on Alice, I let you dress me! The least you could do is let me choose my own shoes."

"I'll let you wear these." She holds out my black Toms with a look of disdain on her face. "At least everyone's eyes'll be on your chest and not your feet." She mumbles. I glare at her and slip on the shoes, careful to hold down the costume so I won't flash my ass to Alice.

The door bell to the house rings and Alice squeals, "Someone's here!" she giggles like a child skips off down the hall to answer it. I shift in my dress and attempt to pull it down as I make my way downstairs. The house is completely decked out for Halloween. We cleared out all the furniture downstairs to the garage to make room for the makeshift dance-floor and DJ station. By the decorations Alice had set up, it's easy to tell that Halloween is her favorite Holiday. Well, that and Punch Your Neighbor day. _She really does hate Mrs. Alfred_.

I turn the corner into the entryway and see the familiar mop of blonde hair. "Hey Jasper." I greet and squeeze past him to the candy bowl. He stops mauling Alice's face and smiles at me. I stifle a laugh at the red lipstick smeared all over his face.

"Damn Bella, you look hot!" he appraises and looks me up and down.

I blush and grab a Butterfinger. "Thanks Jazz. You look…" I pause, searching for the right word. "Very nice." I giggle. "I especially love the tights. They really show off your form." I make a sweeping motion up and down his Peter Pan costume.

He rolls his eyes and snags my candy bar. "Thanks Bells."

"Hey!" I hiss and slap his shoulder. "Get your own!"

"Bella," Alice chastises, "Stay out of the candy. You don't want to pop a button on your costume now would you?"

"Psh, it wouldn't show anything you can't see now." I ruffle her spiky black hair and make my way into the kitchen.

"Ho, ho, ho! Happy Halloween everybody!" My brother's booming voice echoes throughout the house. I grab a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup from my secret stash in the pantry and make my way back to the front of the house.

"Emmy Bear!" I shout and race across the room to jump on his back.

"Belly!" he squeals and spins us around.

"Bella, I can see your ass." Rosalie tells me and smirks when we stop spinning. I hop off Emmett's back and she pulls me into a hug. "I miss you so much! We never see you guys anymore!" she squeezes harder and lets go. "Bella, you look amazing! Edward won't know what hit him." She whispers in my ear.

I laugh and shake my head. "You look great too!" I cock my head to the side and scan her outfit. "Um, Rose. What are you, exactly?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm a hooker from hell." She points to her devil horns. "Jeesh people, don't you go on Facebook? I put it as my status last week."

"Please, Facebook is for old geezers." Edwards's voice rings out through the entry hall. My cheeks immediately flush and my palms start to sweat. "Tublr is all the rage." He steps around Jasper and enters my line of sight. His crooked smirk is in place and his green eyes are shining with laughter. _God he's sexy._ The top of his scrubs are opened just enough to show off part of his muscular chest, and his pants hang low on his hips. His- _Hey, wait a minute._

"A doctor?" I interrupt the Facebook-Tumblr debate. "You came as a doctor? How original Dr. Cullen." I roll my eyes. He probably didn't even change after work.

His eyes roam up and down my body and stop on my chest. "I wouldn't mind having you as my nurse." He smirks and his eyes meet mine. I flush and look away, berating myself for letting him affect me the way he does.

"Alright," Alice breaks the awkward silence, "Let's get some music going." She heads off to the living room and everyone follows. I'm about to turn around when Edward's hand reaches out to mine. I feel the familiar current that runs through us every time we touch and revel in the feeling. _It's been way too long._

"You look beautiful tonight," he says sincerely and flashes an uncertain smile.

"Thanks, it was Alice." I roll my eyes. "You look nice too." he lets go of my hand and I internally sob at the loss.

"I've missed you." His eyes flash quickly with an unreadable emotion before returning to his mask of indifference. He leans in closer and I back away.

"We both agreed it was better to stop our... arrangement, until you were… okay." I look out the window uncomfortably and watch as Mike's SUV pulls up in front of the house.

"We don't have to be just about sex, Bella. We can be friends."

"We are friends."

"We used to be best friends." He argues sadly.

I take a deep breath and meet his eyes. "Well, times change." _People change, _I add silently. _You changed._ "You didn't want to do it anymore." I look at him, incredulously. "You called it off, not me. Whatever happened to your _angel_?" I use air quotes and roll my eyes. I have a right to hate whoever captured Edward's heart after I tried for ten years, ever since he and Alice moved in across the street in high school.

"I'm trying," he smiles wryly, "But she won't let me in."

"She'd be a fool not to," I mutter under my breath and open the door to let people in. "Hey Mike," I greet and hug him as he comes in.

"Hey Bella," he rubs my back and his hands dips dangerously close to my derrière. I swear I hear Edward growl as I slap his hand away.

"Hey guys," I smile politely and hug everyone who comes through the door even though I can't stand half of them. "Alice and Everyone are in the living room."

"The house looks great, Bella." Tanya's nasally voice makes me cringe and I give her a hug. "God, you looks gorgeous!" I thank her and choose not to comment on her playboy getup. "Oh, Edward!" she moans, "Don't you look like sex on a stick." She licks her lips and hugs him, shoving her fake tits in his face. My eye twitches and I have to restrain myself from ripping her arms off.

"Hey, Bella?" Alice calls and I turn to face her. "Um, what's wrong with your eye? Never mind. I need your help with the speakers." I nod my head and follow her to the DJ station, eager for a distraction from Tanya and Edward's porn fest.

"I can't figure out which wire to plug in," she pouts. I bend down and twist the speaker so I can see the back.

"Alice, there's only two wires." I roll my eyes and try plugging in the blue one. Justin Timberlake's Sexyback begins pounding through the speakers and Alice cheers.

"Thanks babe!" she kisses my cheek and runs off to mingle.

"Thanks for leaving me there." Edward frowns from above me and holds his hand out to help me up. I reluctantly grab it.

"You guys looked busy." I pick absentmindedly at the hem of the nurse costume. "Besides, Alice is too remedial to get the speakers working.

"So, we never finished our talk." He rocks back and forth on his feet, almost shyly. _Weird, Edward Cullen is anything but shy_.

"Oh, I thought we were done." I fake innocence and start walking away toward the kitchen. My cousin Seth waves at me from the entryway and I wave back.

"Well, we weren't"

"Okay." I grab a beer from the fridge and pop it open. "Let's finish then."

"Well, we were talking about the girl I like…" he trails off.

"Listen, Edward." I put my beer down on the counter and look him in the eye. "If you're looking for girl advice, I think you should ask someone else. Trust me, I can't help you." _It might kill me._ I add silently.

"No, see, I think you can." He nods his head confidently and smirks. He takes a step closer and grabs my hips, cornering me against the wall.

"What are you doing," I try and push his chest away, but he doesn't budge.

"God, Bella," he sighs, "I've done everything!" he all but yells. I look up at him in shock.

"What do you-"

"No! Let me talk. I've tried everything Bella, but you don't get it do you?" his hands fly to the bronze mop of hair on his head. "I've tried being mean, I've tried being nice, I've tried being nonchalant. Hell, I even made a friend's with benefits deal with you! I've dropped hint after hint about this 'girl' who sounds strangely like you! I don't know what else to do other than fucking screaming it to the world!"

I stare at him in shock after his rant. "Scream what to the world?" I ask, not believing my ears.

H e leans into me again and his green eyes meet mine. "I'm in love with you, Bella." He whispers in my ear. "I have been for- god… ages." He sputters out. His eyes close and he rests his head on my shoulder.

I'm pretty sure my mouth if hanging open like a retard, but I can't find the strength to move.

"Say something," he pleads against my neck. _He loves me? He loves me!_

I grab his face and pull his head up to meet mine. "God Edward, I love you too." I whisper and attack his lips. I feel him smile and wrap his arms securely around my waist. I relax into his arms as our lips move in synchronization. He pulls me harder against him and I gasp when I feel his length pushing against my stomach. He takes his chance and slips his tongue into my mouth, gently caressing my own.

I start to pant and pull away to breath. His lips attach to my neck and he kisses his way up to my ear. I moan when he nibbles on my earlobe, and his dick twitches against my stomach.

"Hey do we have any- OH MY GOD! My eyes!" Jasper screams and takes off down the hallway, back the way he came. "Bleach! I need the bleach!" Edward chuckles and pulls away to look me in the eye, the mood obviously vanished with Jasper.

"Cock-blocked by a man in tights." I giggle and rest my head against his chest. "Do you want to go upstairs, we can…talk." I suggest seductively. _Well, I hope it was seductive._ Last time I tried to be seductive, my crush Jacob Black, asked me why I was acting like a horse. _Good times_.

"Yes, let's… talk." Edward wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me toward the stairs. The minute we step out of the kitchen, I hear Emmett whistle loudly. I blush and find him near one of the speakers with Jasper and Alice, clapping for us. I laugh and pull Edward quicker up the stairs.

"You look so good, Bella." He moans when we get to my bedroom. His arms wrap around me from behind and he pushes my hair over my shoulder, kissing the back of my neck. "God I want to do bad things with you, Bella." He moans.

"What kind of bad things, Dr. Cullen?" I ask him innocently.

"You think you're cute?" he growls and leads me toward the bed.

"I'm fucking adorable," I tell him smugly and flop back in the middle of the bed. I watch the lust cloud his eyes, making them seem almost black as he crawls over me on the bed. He straddles my waist and hovers over me burying his face in my chest.

"I've missed you so much, baby." He kisses just above my cleavage and works his way up to my lips. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." He leans down and gives me a passionate kiss. "For real this time."

"God, Edward!" I moan and squirm beneath him, "Fuck me." I beg. I feel him smile against my skin and sit up. He pulls off his scrub shirt, throwing somewhere by the closet, and kneels to slide down his pants. He pulls them off and they join the shirt on the floor. I raise my eyebrows and smirk, "Al- natural this evening, Doctor?" I motion to his bare dick standing up at attention.

"You bet baby," he smiles and unbuttons my costume, kissing the newly exposed skin. By the time he finishes, I'm writhing with need and roll off of my dress, sweeping it off the bed.

"Please, Edward." I moan and stare deep into his lusted eyes. He pulls me in for a passionate kiss and lays us back down. The cool silk sheets add to the sensations running through my body from his touch.

"You ready, baby?" he asks quietly in my ear and lines up with my entrance. I nod, unable to speak. "I love you, Bella." He whispers and watches my face as he slides into me. He grunts when he's fully sheathed and I moan at the contact.

I feel traitor tears trekking their way down my face and Edward kisses them away. "What?" he whispers against my neck and holds still in me.

"I love you Edward- I… I never knew it could feel so," I trail off, hoping this feeling of ecstasy isn't one sided.

"I know baby," he kisses me slowly; "I feel it too." I can't hold back the moan that escapes me as he slowly slides out and back in gently.

"Faster, baby." I beg and he chuckles. He holds onto me tighter, and pushes his hips faster into mine. I groan at the feeling and watching his face as it contorts in pleasure. The bed starts squeaking beneath us, but nobody downstairs will be able to hear it over the dull thumping of the bass.

I bring my hands to his chest and apply pressure. He must sense my train of thought because he rolls onto his back, pulling me on top of him, never pulling his dick out of my heat. I sit up and straddle his hips and smile as his eyes roll back in his head. I pull up softly and slam back down, loving the way our hips slap together. His hands fly to my waist and he watches my body as I continue the motion up and down.

I pick up the pace and he moans, throwing his head back into the pillow. I reach down and place my hands on his chest for better balance and his hand releases my hip and travels lightly to my center. I meet his eyes and pant heavily as he uses his thumb to stroke my clit.

I feel the tightening in my abdomen and know I'm getting close. "I'm-" I start to tell him, but am cut off by his lips as he sits up beneath me. My tits rub up and down on his chest as I bounce in his lap, and his thumb never stops rubbing me.

I bite down on his shoulder to stop from screaming as I see stars and feel myself explode. Edward shudders beneath me and stills inside me before collapsing back on the bed. My limbs feel like Jello and I slump down on top of him, my head rising and falling in time with his chest.

He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "God, I love you." I can barely hear him over the pounding music downstairs. I smile and kiss his bare chest.

"I love you Edward, you have no idea."

"Well, well, well." Alice mocks from behind us. "Decide to join the land of the living?"

Edward's arm is resting around my waist, stroking the skin exposed by my revealing Nurse getup. "I don't know what you're talking about." He rolls his eyes. "We were down here the whole time."

"Oh, really." Alice crosses her arms and smirks. "Then why is your shirt on backwards?" she cocks her eyebrow, "Then why, pray tell, did I walk by Bella's room and hear a little somthin'-somthin' going on in there, Hm?" she comes closer so we can hear her better. "Oh, Edward!" she moans in her Bella-voice. _Psh, I don't sound like that._ "Harder, Edward!" she giggles.

"Alright shrimp-cake!" I stomp my foot and slap her arm. "That is enough out of you!"

"Oh, Bella!" Emmett mocks from behind us. We spin around to him leaning against the wall with Rose, snickering. "You feel so gooooood!" he moans.

"Jesus people! Can't we get any privacy around here?" Edward complains and tightens his grip on me.

"Heeey, yoooo!" Mike slurs and grabs Emmett's arm to steady himself. "Where's the baaaathroom?" he burps and giggles to himself.

"Like I'd let you in my bathroom?" Alice looks at him in disgust. "Go dig a hole Newton." She points out the door and he laughs, obviously thinking it's a joke.

"Nooo, really. Where's-"

"Now Newton! Those holes don't dig themselves!" she yells and starts pushing out to the front yard. I laugh and turn back to Edward, nuzzling into his side.

He smiles down at me and kisses my nose. "I-" he starts to say, but is cut off by the sudden darkness. Every light and electric decoration shuts off, and the stereo stops playing. Everyone in the house stops talking in disbelief. I hug myself closer to Edward.

"What's going on?" I whisper, my eyes darting back and forth, seeing nothing but black.

"I don't know. I can go check the power?" he suggests and starts to pull away.

"Nooo!" I practically scream and grab his arm to keep him in place. "I'm afraid of the dark, Edward." He chuckles and hugs me. People have started to whisper, and the noise level slowly increases, relaxing my nerves. That and Edward's scent makes me forget who I am.

"I wonder-"

"Good evening everyone!" A cackly voice vibrates out of the speakers causing everyone screams in surprise. "I hope you don't plan on leaving anytime soon, I'm feeling a bit… _hungry_!"

Everyone screams again, but I can't stop the laugh bubbling out. _How can they not tell that's Emmett with his voice disguiser he got at Wal-Mart last month?_

A spotlight flicks on, revealing Emmett's hulking form standing on top of the stairs in a Freddy Krueger mask holding a chainsaw. There are a few screams from the ladies, _*cough* Tanya *cough*,_ and uncomfortable laughs from the rest, obviously too drunk to realize its Emmet in hid costume from last year.

I smirk up at Edward and he shakes his head in amusement. "Do you think he'll ever grow up?"

"Happy Halloween everyone!" his voice rings out, followed by the grinding noise of the chainsaw.

I shake my head and kiss under Edward's jaw. "Nope."

**Whatcha think?**

**Reviews are Love :)**


End file.
